


Thunderbirds are go Preferences

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mostly humor, Preferences, Some mature themes, nowhere near accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Various scenarios including the tracy bros, feel free to request yours if it isn't here!
Relationships: Alan Tracy/You, Gordon Tracy/You, John Tracy/You, Scott Tracy/You, Virgil Tracy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. If they had a theme song

Scott: final countdown- no more said-

Virgil: Piano man-

John: space oddity 

Gordon: Yellow Submarine because literally goes: we all live in a yellow submarine | this is definitely Gordon's 

Alan: Rocket man-

Yeah don't ask


	2. Cuddling in bed

Scott: usually liked to spoon you and nuzzled the back of their neck before settling down, or it would be showering you with kisses and falling asleep

Virgil: this bitch, let me tell you, will squish you. Do not, and I mean do not. Do not let him sleep on you. You might die from being squashed with love so, you'd let him spoon and cuddle you and shower you with love because that's what he does

John: just like, imagine a hug from the front, but laying down on your side, that's how he'd sleep, face buried in your hair protecting you while you slept, or on his own he'd be hugging a pillow because he misses you 🥺

Gordon: kinky bastard spoon the shit outa you. I'm joking but no, he did like to be the big spoon finding it very comfy and knew if anything happened to you he'd wake up and comfort you

Alan: this cute mf doesn't know what the fuck to do, so does whatever you ask, which you find ver cute, so you cuddle near enough the same way as John except you'd lay on your back and Alan hugging your side since he didn't want to crush you (Awh 🥺)


	3. When your sick

You get smothered. Doesn't matter who. You get S M O T H E R E D

Scott: he wasn't as skilled as nurse Virgil sure, but that didn't stop him from making you bedridden 24/7 unless you were going to be sick, then he'd carry you to the bathroom and hold your hair back or rub your back soothingly, never leaving your side.

Virgil: Being the "nurse of Tracy island" meant all hell was unleashed when you were Ill, even if it was just a cold he would smother you and made sure you stayed warm and well, making it difficult to get around since if he caught you out of bed he'd scoop you up and take you back, the exception being going to the ensuite bathroom was needed. 

John: you didn't usually get sick, and if you did, it was when you took your short unknown trips to thunderbird 5 without the rest of the Tracy's knowledge. He'd look after you and made to check up on you regularly, not being able to fully abandon his post to look after you killed him on the inside, and when EOS came along, oh boy did he happily leave the communication systems to EOS to smother you

Gordon: he was half of John and half of Alan, he knew what to do depending on what was wrong, but sometimes he was as helpless as the youngest of them all, but he made sure to smother you with affection, minus kisses. He didn't want to get ill too.

Alan: would usually turn to his older brothers since he was helpless with everything but in a cute way, and was reluctant to tell you that they helped in their own way, guiding him on how to look after you without looking after you. He'd get you everything you need and cuddle with you and watched movies all day if he wasn't needed, that was fun. :)


	4. Favourite thing to do together

Scott: likes to cuddle with you in the pilot seat of his thunderbird, both in silence but in each others company, he usually played with your hair and shared short sweet kisses too

Virgil: he loved to smother you with hugs, in the evenings he'd play you songs on his piano, and slow dance to songs once everyone had gone to bed

John: likes to stargaze with you while wrapped up in blankets drinking your favourite hot drinks, his being tea (coincidentally)

Gordon: he liked to race you in the pool, of course he won, but that wasn't the point, the two of you would mess around afterwards too. Sometimes he'd sneak his sub out and take you underwater, usually to see everything and to show you why he loved being an aquanaught so much. 

Alan: liked to kidnap you to his bedroom, loads of snacks and drinks while cuddling and watching any movie of your choice. For the first time using a bed, but he would still never sleep in it


	5. Their types of drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crack chapter :)

Scott: Dance drunk

Virgil: crying for no reason drunk

John: bubbly drunk

Gordon: emotional drunk

Alan: also crying for no reason drunk (he cried over a dead flower at some point)


	6. Reaction to that time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for my female, non binarys, transgender or literally anyone who has unfortunately experienced bleeding for a week, readers UwU

Scott: was pretty experienced since Kayo got them too. He knew the just of what you needed, blankets, hot water bottles, paracetamol, drinks, chocolate.. the actual things themselves... (he could never get himself to say tampons or pads the innocent baby 🥺😂)

Virgil: being dubbed the nurse of the island, you'd think he'd know how to look after you, but he really didn't. The cinnamon roll lives up to his name, so not really knowing what to do he asked Scott, wrapping you up like a burrito in a blanket, "watering his baby burrito" and feeding you snacks whenever you demanded them 🥺😂

John: he definitely panicked, even though he knew to expect it. He didn't really know much since he was in space most of the time, but the poor baby tried his best to look after you 🥺

Gordon: slightly panic mode, he didn't really know what to do, and was slightly terrified after the stories Jackie told him

Alan: poor baby didn't know what to do 🥺 so, as he does, shyly asks his siblings, more specifically Scott. He usually got what you asked for, whether it be company or to be left alone, or just someone to lean on when it really hurts 😔🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take the summary the wrong way lmao, I mean no offence by it or nothing but it really is horrible 😂


	7. First kiss

If you have any ideas plz leave some :)  
Also I'm sorry I have a tendency to exaggerate Virgil and johns mainly because they're my favourite 😂This one is more like what happened before that led up to it

Scott: it was after a rescue mission, a pretty serious one as Virgil was now under critical care in a hospital after the ceiling had collapsed, being the smother hen he is, you quietened him with a kiss, reassuring him Virgil would be okay. He was grinning the rest of the day from the kiss.

Virgil: after a tough rescue, he lost someone, and him being an adorable cinnamon roll he wanted cuddles so you did one better you kissed him!🥺🥺 (Thank you Mayhem2045 🥺)

John: he was pretty shy and quiet, so it was a little while into the relationship before he actually kissed you on your lips, he gave you shy forehead kisses, and oh my god, holy heck, he found the courage to kiss you while stargazing 🥺🥺

Gordon: he had just come out the pool after doing a few laps, he was soaking and hugged you tightly as he laughed. He wouldn't let you go until you kissed him, and if you didn't he'd drop you in the pool, so obviously, you kissed him.

Alan: the shortest of the Tracy's had taken it upon himself to make the others laugh when they we're down, most of the time tickling the shit out of them, except for Scott because he became grumpy when tickled. That also meant he'd tickle you too, and usually wouldn't stop until you were crying of laughter, or until you held his face still and kissed him, he had froze and grinned as you pulled away and took the chance to run 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhem2045 is a friend from wattpad 😌 there aren't many active thunderbird users there so I'm moving my books here


	8. Pets

Scott: he is a very big dog lover, especially the big dogs, 🥺

Virgil: do not get a pet spider. Never ever get a pet spider. He is terrified of the spider.

John: probably a cat person, but he loves basically all animals too

Gordon: why is this a question? Anything aquatic and he'll keep you in his pocket and won't let you go 🥺

Alan: like his older brothers, he too is a fellow dog lover, but more for the smaller dogs, hence where his nickname spacepup came from 🥺


	9. Nicknames for eachother

Scott: smother hen, Scottie/Scotty, Captain/cap   
Yours: shortass, 2nd in command, if I think of more there will be more

Virgil: (HAHAH) MUSCLE MAN, cinnamon roll, baby bear 🥺  
Yours: baby, babe 🥺

John: space Alien/Alien  
Yours: honey, space baby

Gordon: Squidward/squid  
Yours: Squidlet (in the cutest way possible🥺)

Alan: space pup, baby Alien 🥺  
Yours: his/my world 🥺


	10. Where he likes to kiss you

Don't take this the wrong way lmao

Scott: honestly it depended on his mood, sometimes forehead, sometimes cheek or lips, sometimes neck... 👀

Virgil: cheek or lips although it was mostly a soft kiss on the cheek if in public

John: he wasn't one for pda but he liked to give you forehead kisses or kiss the end of your nose

Gordon: I'm sorry but neck he liked to show people you were his 💀

Alan: he wasn't one for kissing so hugs were what he usually gave


	11. His favourite place to take you

Scott: even tho he has a fond dislike of sand, he likes to take you down to the beach at sunrise or sunset to cuddleee

Virgil: anywhere romantic because he's a soft cinnamon roll 🥺

John: anywhere space (so like a space museum or actually into space (as long as you like it)

Gordon: anywhere to do with the sea (as long as you like it)

Alan: anywhere you like to go because he's a smol bean


	12. When he finds out you're pregnant

Scott: was mostly filled with joy and worry, happy he was finally able to be a father, worried because he felt he wouldn't be a good enough father

Virgil: ova da fakin moon there is literally no other way you can describe it, he loves kids so when he found out you were pregnant he was almost (Nah he was) crying from how happy he was

John: poor soul passed out, but when he comes around he is happy he gets to be the dad to your baby 

Gordon: slightly worried, he felt he was too immature to be a parent but he was willing to give it his best shot, and to be fair, he turned out to be a really good dad

Alan: very worried was an understatement, he felt too young to be a father, or at least a good one anyway, but with reassurance, he really did do a good job


End file.
